1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a connector with a shutter mechanism, which is constituted by a pair of female and male subconnectors and aims at electrical connection of an electrically driven apparatus, such as an electric car, which needs to perform charging operations.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, an internal battery (that is, a chargeable battery) mounted in an electric car is charged by a feeder apparatus installed in a feeder station. That is, a feeder subconnector is connected to an end of a feeder cord drawn out of the feeder apparatus. Power is fed to the internal battery, which is electrically connected to a car-side receiving subconnector, by connecting this feeder subconnector to a vehicle-side receiving subconnector.
In a conventional receiving subconnector 50 illustrated in FIGS. 12 and 13, a cap 52 is supported by a cap pin 55 so that neither water nor dust directly enters a housing 51 into which a connecting terminal (not shown) is built.
Further, a cap lock 53 for holding the cap 52 in such a manner as to be in a closed state is supported at a side opposite to the cap 52 by a lock pin 56. This cap 52 is always urged by a cap spring (not shown) in an opening direction. The cap lock 53 is always urged by a lock spring 54 toward the inside of the housing.
Moreover, in the conventional feeder subconnector 60 illustrated in FIGS. 12 and 13, a housing 61, into which a connecting terminal (not shown) is incorporated, and a lock arm 63, which is supported on the arm shaft 64 and used for fitting the receiving subconnector 50 into the housing and for holding the receiving subconnector 50 are built into an outer case 62. Furthermore, an end portion 63a of the lock arm 63 is always urged by a lock arm spring 65.
When the feeder subconnector 60 is inserted into the receiving subconnector 50, the cap lock 53 is unlocked. Then, the cap 52 is opened. Subsequently, the feeder subconnector 60 is inserted thereinto. Thus, the end portion 63a of the lock arm 63 is stranded on a tapered surface 51a of the housing 51.
Then, the end portion 63a of the lock arm 63 passes through the feeder subconnector 60 and is accommodated in a lock arm engaging groove 51b by further inserting the feeder subconnector 60 thereinto. Thus, operations of fitting the feeder subconnector 60 into the receiving subconnector 50 and connecting both the subconnectors 50 and 60 to each other are completed.
Further, when both the subconnectors 50 and 60 are disengaged from each other, by urging an operating portion 63b of the lock arm 63. Thus, the lock arm 63 is turned around the arm shaft 64, so that the end portion 63a upwardly moves. The subconnectors 50 and 60 can be disconnected from each other by then rearwardly pulling out the feeder subconnector 60.
In the aforementioned conventional receiving subconnector 50, although the cap 52 is locked by the cap lock 53 when the subconnector 50 is not fitted, there is a fear that a user""s finger is brought into contact with the terminal and gets an electric shock when the cap 52 is opened by unlocking the cap lock 53 for fitting the cap 50.
Furthermore, the cap lock 53 for locking the cap 52 is separated from the lock arm engaging groove 51b. Thus, there have been caused problems that the number of components increases, and that the structure of the connector becomes complex, and that the size of the housing 51 itself increases.
The invention is accomplished to solve the problems of the conventional connector. Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a connector with a shutter mechanism, which can prevent a user by reliably locking the shutter from getting an electric shock, and can easily unlock the lock state as both the female and male subconnectors are fitted into each other, and can perform miniaturization of both the female and male subconnectors by reducing the number of components and simplifying the structure thereof.
(1) The aforementioned problems can be solved by a connector including a first subconnector having an openable and closable cap provided at a front end portion of the first subconnector and a second subconnector to be fitted to the first subconnector, each of the first and second subconnectors including a shutter mechanism comprising: a shutter closing a chamber when the first subconnector and the second subconnector are not fitted into each other, and the shutter being adapted to turn in an opening direction when the first subconnector and the second subconnector are fitted into each other; and
a shutter lock turnably supported on a shaft in a vicinity of the shutter and urged by a spring; wherein the shutter lock prevents a turning of the shutter when the first subconnector and the second subconnector are not fitted into each other and the shutter lock turns against an urging force of the spring to thereby release lock of the shutter when the first subconnector and the second subconnector are fitted into each other.
(2) The aforementioned problems can be solved by the connector according to (1), further comprising a cap lock provided on a connector housing of the first subconnector for preventing a turning of the cap when the first subconnector is not fitted into the second subconnector, the cap lock serving as a fitting lock for locking the second subconnector when the first subconnector is fitted to the second subconnector.
(3) The aforementioned problems can be solved by the connector according to (2), wherein the cap lock is turnably supported on a shaft and urged by a spring in a direction of inside of the connector housing, and wherein a lock accommodating portion for engaging an end portion of the cap lock with a side portion of the second subconnector.
(4) The aforementioned problems can be solved by the connector according to (1), wherein a first shutter provided in the first subconnector is turnably supported on a first shutter shaft and urged by a spring in a closing direction, and wherein when the first and second subconnectors are fitted into each other, the first shutter is turned by a front end of the second subconnector in an opening direction.
(5) The aforementioned problems can be solved by the connector according to (4), wherein a first shutter lock provided in the first subconnector is turnably supported on a shaft and urged by a spring, and wherein the first shutter lock has a first lock-releasing projection, against which an end portion of the second subconnector abuts when the first and second subconnectors are fitted into each other.
(6) The aforementioned problems can be solved by the connector according to (4), wherein a second shutter provided in the second subconnector is turnably supported on a second shutter shaft and urged by a spring in a closing direction, and wherein a boss portion for turning the second shutter in an opening direction is provided at a side portion of the second shutter.
(7) The aforementioned problems can be solved by the connector according to (6), further comprising a shutter guide groove provided in the connector housing of the first subconnector for guiding a free end portion of the second shutter, which is in an open state, in the second subconnector; and
a curved cam groove provided in range with the shutter guide groove for guiding the boss portion when the first and second subconnectors are fitted into each other.
(8) The aforementioned problems can be solved by the connector with a shutter mechanism according to (1), further comprising a rib provided in the connector housing of the first subconnector for turning a second shutter lock when the first and second subconnectors are fitted into each other; and a rib receiving groove for guiding the rib provided in a connector housing of the second subconnector; wherein the second shutter lock provided is turnably supported on a shaft and urged by a spring and has a second lock-releasing projection, against which an end portion of the rib abuts.
As another aspect of the present invention, it is obtained a subconnector adapted to be fitted to a mate subconnector comprising: a shutter closing a chamber when the subconnector is not fitted into the mate subconnector, and the shutter being adapted to turn in an opening direction when the subconnector is fitted into the mate subconnector; an openable and closable cap provided at a front end portion of the subconnector for closing the front end portion; and a shutter lock turnably supported on a shaft in a vicinity of the shutter and urged by a spring; wherein the shutter lock prevents a turning of the shutter when the subconnector is not fitted into the mate subconnector and the shutter lock turns against an urging force of the spring to thereby release lock of the shutter when the subconnector is fitted into the mate subconnector.
In the present invention, a shutter lock for preventing, when both the subconnectors are not fitted into each other, each of the shutters from turning is turnably supported on a shaft in the vicinity of the shutter and urged by a spring in a direction. Further, when both the subconnectors are fitted into each other, the shutter lock turns against an urging force of the spring to thereby release the lock of the shutter.
Thus, when both the subconnectors are not fitted into each other, each of the shutters is reliably locked by the shutter lock, which is urged by a spring in one direction. Consequently, it does not occur that the shutters are easily released. Conversely, at the time of performing the fitting of the subconnectors, the shutter lock turns against the urging force of a spring, as both the subconnectors are fitted into each other. Thus, the lock state of the shutter is released, so that the shutter is opened. Then, the connecting terminals of both the subconnectors are connected to each other by accommodating the opened shutter in the housing. Thus, when both the subconnectors are not fitted into each other, opening portions of the connecting terminals are completely closed by the shutters. Consequently, an operator can be reliably prevented from getting an electric shock. Thus, a highly reliable connector with a shutter mechanism can be obtained.
Further, in the invention, a cap lock for preventing, when both the subconnectors are not fitted into each other, the cap from turning is provided on a connector housing. Moreover, the cap lock is also used as a fitting lock for locking a fitting state, in which the first subconnector is fitted to the second subconnector, upon completion of fitting both the first and second subconnectors into each other. Furthermore, in the third connector of the invention, the cap lock is turnably supported on a shaft and urged by a spring in a direction of the inside of the connector housing, and that a lock accommodating portion for engaging an end portion of the cap lock with a side portion of the second subconnector.
Therefore, upon completion of fitting between both the subconnectors, the end portion of the cap lock engages with the lock accommodating portion of the counterpart second subconnector. Thus, the cap lock functions as a fitting lock for locking a state in which both the subconnectors are completely fitted into each other. Therefore, there is no necessity for providing the dedicated fitting lock at the side of the first subconnector. The structure can be simplified by reducing the number of components. The miniaturization of both the subconnectors can be achieved.
Further, in the invention, a first shutter at the side of the first subconnector is turnably supported on a first shutter shaft and urged by a spring in a closing direction. Moreover, when both the subconnectors are fitted into each other, the first shutter is turned by a front end of the second subconnector in an opening direction. Furthermore, in the fifth connector of the invention, a first shutter lock at the side of the first subconnector is turnably supported on a shaft and urged by a spring in a direction. Further, the first shutter lock has a first lock-releasing projection, against which an end portion of the second subconnector abuts when both the subconnectors are fitted into each other.
Therefore, when both the subconnectors are not fitted into each other, the first shutter is urged by a spring in a closing direction. Moreover, the first shutter is locked and urged by the first shutter lock, which is urged by the spring, in a closing direction, so that the first shutter is not opened by an external force.
Conversely, when both the subconnectors are fitted into each other, the end portion of the counterpart second subconnector abuts against the first projection. Thus, the first shutter lock turns and releases the lock state of the first shutter. Moreover, the end portion of the second subconnector causes the first shutter to turn in an opening direction. Therefore, as both the subconnectors are fitted into each other, the lock state of the first shutter can easily be released.
Further, in the invention, a second shutter at the side of the second subconnector is turnably supported on a second shutter shaft and urged by a spring in a closing direction. Moreover, a boss portion for turning the second shutter in an opening direction is provided at a side portion of the second shutter. Furthermore, in the seventh connector of the invention, a shutter guide groove for guiding a free end portion of the second shutter, which is in an open state, at the side of the second subconnector is provided in the connector housing of the first subconnector. Further, a curved cam groove for guiding, when both the subconnectors are fitted into each other, the boss portion is provided in range with the shutter guide groove.
Therefore, when the subconnectors are fitted into each other, the boss portion of the second shutter slides on the cam groove, so that the second shutter is opened in the fitting direction against the urging force of the spring, and that both side ends of the free end portion thereof are fitted and inserted into the shutter guide groove. Consequently, as both the subconnectors are fitted into each other, the second shutter can reliably be opened and accommodated in the connector housing of the counterpart first subconnector.
Furthermore, in the invention, a rib for turning, when both the subconnectors are fitted into each other, a second shutter lock is provided in the connector housing at the side of the first subconnector. Further, the second shutter lock at the side of the second subconnector is turnably supported on a shaft and urged by a spring in a direction and has a second lock-releasing projection, against which an end portion of the rib abuts. Moreover, a rib receiving groove for guiding the rib is provided in the connector housing at the side of the second subconnector.
Therefore, when both the subconnectors are not fitted into each other, the second shutter is urged by a spring in a closing direction. Moreover, the second shutter is locked and urged by the second shutter lock, which is urged by the spring, in a closing direction, so that the second shutter is not opened by an external force. Conversely, at the time of performing the fitting of the subconnectors, the end portion of the rib guided by the rib receiving groove abuts against the second projection of the second shutter lock, as the both the subconnectors are fitted into each other. Thus, the second shutter lock is turned, so that the lock state of the second shutter can be released. Consequently, as both the subconnectors are fitted into each other, the lock state of the second shutter can reliably be released.